Diverged Iteration
by MuggleDumbledore
Summary: How the life of Harry changes with the tournament. Please read the Author's note before reading the story, its necessary. No intentional bashing, eventual HHr, other pairings in between. Tangent to canon. (story is a diverged branch from my other story.) paused, will be continued after the other story is completed.


Disclaimer: All character and the world in this story belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

A/N: This story diverges from the chapter eight of my other story. You should first read the initial eight chapters from 'The Hope of the Future'. This story line will be more mature and a bit dark at times but that would be later. Some characters will have their hearts broken and some readers will try to kill me for some plot lines.

Please Review.

Chapter One: How not to Crush Toes

Minerva McGonagall was true to her words, she had given permission to use an empty classroom in the transfiguration corridor and placed the gramophone on the teacher's desk with a couple of music records. She had gone one step farther and transfigured classroom into a ballroom. Before the curfew, she had sent a note to Harry with Dobby about the classroom. Dobby was happy to show Harry to the transfigured classroom.

Before the night was over, Harry had to part with his first task jersey. Hermione asked him to have that jersey with the reasoning that she needed something more comfortable and warmer for their morning runs and Harry was no way opposed to the idea. So, now his red and gold jersey with 'Potter' spelt on the back of it belonged to one Hermione Granger.

Harry asked Colin about any pictures he had of his with Hermione only. Colin was happy to provide one which was taken a few weeks back when they were sitting under the oak tree by the lake shore. They were looking at peace, oblivious to the world. Hermione was sitting with her back to the trunk and her legs stretched in front with a book in her hand. Harry was lying on ground with his head resting on Hermione's legs near her knees. He was playing with a snitch he had caught in a match in previous year. After seeing the photograph, Harry didn't want to part with it but he knew that Hermione will also appreciate it. He wrote a small note on a piece of parchment and put the picture and the note in an envelope. He sent the envelope to the jewellery shop with Hedwig before he went to bed.

He went to bed early, he was exhausted with today's Hogsmeade trip. Who thought walking and shopping could be this tiring. As Harry was drifting to sleep, his mind was wandering over the thoughts of the day and the gifts he got for his friends specially the book locket. The photo he had sent to the jeweller was on his mind too, reminding him the serenity and normalcy he enjoyed with the witch.

-X-X-

Harry woke up early the next morning, he had a long day ahead. He went to get ready for his routine morning runs, he was in the common room fifteen minutes later, waiting for Hermione to come down from the dorm so they can continue with the morning activity. She came down, a few minutes late, looking apologetic. They ran in silence, neither of them wanting to break it. They had grown to enjoy silence between them as much as the conversations so it was not new for them to remain silent for long periods of time, a look or nod would be enough to communicate without words.

They returned an hour later, had shower and were sitting in the great hall for breakfast by eight o'clock. There weren't many people present in the hall at the moment, being Sunday morning, it wasn't new. They were busy with their meals when a redheaded Hufflepuff walked towards them with a bounce in her feet.

"Hey Harry! Hi Hermione!" She chimed as she reached behind the duo. A bright smile was present on her face, she was wearing a purple sweatshirt under a furry jacket and grey regular jeans, her hair was in a tight braid. She was quite bubbly for early Sunday morning, Harry felt that even a dementor could not dampen her mood right now.

"Hey Susan, want to join us for breakfast?" Harry asked, a light blush creeping up on his face, Hermione just nodded with a small smile. Susan took a seat next to Harry on the left side as Hermione was occupying his right side. She had eaten her breakfast so she settled for a goblet of pumpkin juice. She asked Harry if they can go for a walk after the breakfast and talk, Harry agreed without a moment's notice.

Just like the day before, Harry and Susan walked towards the spot at the lake shore, once the breakfast was over.

"Harry, did you ask McGonagall for the classroom?" Susan asked, on their way to the spot.

"Yeah, she transfigured a classroom into a ballroom and placed a gramophone there. I checked the room last night." Harry answered without breaking his stride. It was still a bit uncomfortable for harry to be with a girl he barely knew, the jovial character of Susan made sure there were no awkward silences between them and Harry was thankful for it.

"Can I ask you something, Harry? I hope you won't mind." Harry nodded in response and half turned his head towards her.

"I just wanted to know from you that you didn't put your name in the Goblet. It's fine if you don't want to answer." She asked a bit hesitantly, her eyes trying to find any traces of anger in his features.

"I didn't, Susan. I don't have a death wish." He answered curtly, he didn't want to go down this road.

"I understand, Harry. At first, I was angry that you did put your name in the goblet. I have known Cedric since my first year, he is kind of a big brother to me, so it was a bit personal. But after the first task, I was certain that it wasn't you. I believe in you." She answered with a small smile.

"Thanks Susan, I appreciate it." Harry responded with a grateful nod towards her.

They sat at the rock on the shore, the edge of the lake was frozen and there was snow at the rock. Susan drew her wand, melted the snow present on it and dried it for them to sit. Harry was impressed by her dexterity with these handy charms. Susan asked his unanswered question.

"Aunty told that it's good to know a handful of charms useful for daily work. Makes it easy, you know. I like charms, they are interesting, it's fun."

"What don't you like?" Harry asked, a bit amused.

"DADA is not my strong point, same for transfiguration and Magical Creature. Aunty was a bit disappointed when I told her that, she was hoping that I would follow her footsteps. In the end, she was happy when I told her that I wanted to be a healer, 'one less thing to worry about me in future' she said." There was silence for the next minute or two.

"what's your favourite, Harry? Wait a minute, no need to answer, you were top of the class last year in DADA. Aunty would most certainly like that." She was beaming.

"Seems like you are very close to your aunt." Harry asked, he noticed that she always mentioned her aunt in the conversation. Harry didn't want to come to know that she was like Malfoy who gloated about who his father was.

"After my died, she was the only family I had. She is the older sister to my dad; uncle Edgar was the oldest. In the war, we lost my parents, uncle Edgar and my grandparents. She never married so she could give me full attention. She is my ideal, I look up to her. I just want to do something with my life to make her proud." She was smiling but Harry could see the determination in her eyes. He understood where she was coming from. At least they had something in common, they had lost their parents to the war.

"So, Harry, how is your life outside Hogwarts?" She asked, she could see that the smile fell from his face at the question. She knew that she had touched a sore point. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want to intrude in personal matters."

"It's fine, but can we talk about something else, I don't like to talk about my life." Harry answered, not looking towards her. Susan understood the discomfort he was feeling. She tried to steer the conversation towards more pleasant things. They spoke about quidditch, Harry found out that she wasn't a big fan. She liked to bake and swim, she liked to dance and she was good at it, her words, not Harry's. Apparently, she had formulated a plan to teach Harry how to not crush her toes. She told him that after she was done with him this week, he won't step of from the dance floor, even for quidditch, Harry was doubtful about that proclamation but kept silent.

She was telling him stories about her childhood when Hermione walked towards them. Hermione was a bit apprehensive of them being together, as she saw them laughing while sitting at _their_ rock. She didn't like Susan touching Harry on his arm while talking or laughing.

"Harry, it's time." She called flatly, ignoring Susan completely. He turned towards her and gave her a nod. He bid his farewell to Susan and told her that they would go for practicing after dinner. Susan told Harry to bring his dance shoes with him for the evening. She gave him a peck on cheek and walked away. Harry was completely stunned, he was blushing crimson, he could feel the spot being warm where she kissed him. Hermione had to shake his shoulder to bring him out of his reverie.

They started walking towards the Whomping Willow, Harry could see that something was bugging Hermione. They walked in silence rest of the way. Hermione brought out the invisibility cloak from her purse and wrapped them both with it. They followed the procedure which they did last time. Fifteen minutes later, they were in the Shrieking Shack's bedroom, sitting on a couch, waiting for Remus and Sirius. They both apparated with a crack, a few minutes later.

"Hey kids!" Sirius barked with a wide smile, opening his arms for a hug. Harry hugged him without a moment's hesitation while Hermione greeted Remus. After the greetings were exchanged, Marauders sat at chairs while Harry and Hermione occupied the couch.

Harry and Hermione told them about everything that had taken place since they had last spoken. They told him about the task, the hate mail, the shrieking sound coming from the egg, Yule ball and Harry's date, Hermione didn't mention hers. It took thirty minutes to bring Sirius and Remus to speed. Remus had a blank face while Sirius looked like he was in deep thought.

"What were you doing asking Bones? Why didn't you asked Hermione?" Sirius said, without masking his disapproval. Harry and Hermione blushed a bit at the comment but before they could say anything, Remus spoke.

"I can't blame Harry, padfoot, I remember Susan. She looks just like her aunt. And please forgive me if I am wrong but didn't you have a history with Amelia during your school and auror days?" Remus asked mischievously, while winking at Harry. Sirius looked like he was slapped on his head, he was doing a good impression of a gold fish.

"I did not, but she was something." Sirius stuttered in response. "That's not the point." He again turned towards Harry. "Why didn't you ask her?"

Both the teenagers were blushing and suddenly found the floorboard interesting. "I, umm….", Harry started to answer but Hermione cut him off. "Someone else asked me before he did. I thought he was going to but he didn't." She answered and folded her hands in front of her, she was looking at him with undecipherable look.

"I was going to but I wasn't sure." Harry replied, his eyes still fixed at the floor. He could feel his face and ears heating up.

"Why?" Sirius asked before Hermione could. It took a minute for Harry to form his answer. "I was not sure Hermione would agree and I didn't want to somehow dent our friendship." Harry answered truthfully.

"HA!" Sirius gave a disapproving laugh. Remus voiced his opinion before he could, "You are thicker than your father." Hermione was silent and was looking from Harry to Sirius and back.

"Can we talk about something else please!" Harry spoke, his pitch higher than his liking.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly remembered that she had brought the scarfs Harry bought yesterday for the Marauders. She extracted them from the purse and handed them to Harry. He gave the scarfs to the intended person and wished them Merry Christmas. They both looked quite happy after receiving the scarfs.

"I had brought something for you too." He extracted a something on a silver chain and handed it to Harry. It was a silver pocket watch, the lid had an intricate design of a two-headed Griffon sitting on its hind legs and its wings spread, its beaks pointing upwards. In place of eyes, there were rubies. The whole Griffon design was protruding outwards as if metal was carved away from the design. As Harry opened the watch, there was photo of a happy couple, his parent, on the inside of the lid. The dial was ivory made with the numbers written with gold in some runic text. The hands were in the shape of swords which very much resembled the sword of Gryffindor but it was golden.

"Your grandfather gifted this to your father on his wedding. It's a family heirloom. I got it from the Potter vault last week. Don't look surprised!" He said and raised his hand to halt any coming words as the teenagers were looking at him with open mouths.

"I was appointed the caretaker of the Potter vault in case of James and Lily's death." He looked sad as he remembered his old friends. "It took some convincing and a vow to give enough proof to the goblins that I am innocent to allow me to use my vault and oversee yours. They don't care about wizards so they are not going to throw me to the ministry. Don't worry, I am not going to walk down the main street of Diagon Alley." He finished with a broad smile. "Remus will take care of the personal visits. He finally has a job now."

Both the teenagers were looking towards Remus with a satisfactory look, happy for the werewolf. "Where moony?" Hermione asked.

"At home, actually. I am editing books for publishers now, before they go to print. It's not big or fancy but it's enough." Remus replied with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, moony." Harry answered with a smile of his own.

"And Hermione, your gift!" Remus handed her a book, ' _Charming Your Way to Mastery_ ' by Roseline Mackintosh. "It was a first edition, one of the books I edited this year. It will help you in daily use charms."

"Thanks, Moony." Hermione gave an appreciative smile.

They spoke for a couple of hours more, exchanging stories, talking about their school work, possible tasks ahead and general mundane stuff. Sirius was teasing Harry about Susan and Hermione was internally getting worked up. She was still unsure how to approach this stupid insurgent feeling. They bid their farewells and the duo was back in the Gryffindor common room before four o'clock.

-X-X-

Harry was waiting outside the great hall for Susan, they had a dance practice scheduled. He didn't have to wait long, Susan walked towards him wearing a heavy robe to keep out the cold. She waved at him and they turned to walk towards the transfiguration classroom on the east side.

"Hey champ!" someone called from behind. Harry knew who it was because of the term used. They both turned to find Zoe walking towards them, looking pleased with herself.

"Hey Zoe!" Harry answered, Susan just smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"Doing well, thank you. Got yourself new girlfriend? What happened with Hermione?" She asked casually. Harry blushed at the question, it was a good thing that Susan did not mind Zoe asking it. Harry had to explain it to Susan that Hermione and he were not together.

"I, er…. Hermione and I were not together. Zoe, this is Susan. Susan, meet Zoe." Harry answered and introduced the two. "Susan is my date for the Ball."

"Nice to meet you, you two would look cute together." She replied and walked towards the great hall after a goodbye.

As Harry entered the transfigured ballroom, he noticed that McGonagall had put warming charm on the room. He removed the jacket he was wearing and changed his shoe to the formal one's Molly had purchased for him. Since Sirius had given him the dragonhide vest, Harry had made the habit to wear it all the time under his shirt, he was still wearing it. When he was done tying shoelaces, he looked up to see Susan. His jaw hit the floor when he saw Susan. She had removed the robe, she was wearing a black legging which hugged her toned legs, a grey formfitting tank top over a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was in a braid behind which she made into a bun on the top of her head. She looked mesmerizing even in something as simple as her outfit. She had to wave her hand in front of his face to bring him out of his daze.

"Like what you see potter?" She asked mischievously, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Umm…. I, er…." He was blushing so hard that it made her giggle.

"It's ok, Harry. Stand up, we shouldn't waste time. Ok, now let me explain you something about ballroom dances." She Moved to the centre of the room and turned towards him, her hands clasped in front of her. "in wizarding world, there are two kinds of dances which are preferred, Waltz and Foxtrot. So, we'll learn only those two. Let me see what records are there." She walked towards the gramophone and flipped through the set of records placed there. She picked one from the middle and placed it on the music player.

"We will start with basic Waltz. Now let me teach you the stance and foot movement." She showed him how to stand and how to move and made him practice for ten minutes or so to let him loosen up a bit. She corrected him a few times and monitored his movement. She played the music and walked towards him.

"Now, hold my left hand in your right and place your left one on by back." She saw the look of horror on Harry's face and couldn't stop giggling. "Don't worry Harry, I won't bite." She had to place his hands and positon him perfectly before they can do any movements. Their bodies were too close and it was making Harry uncomfortable, his body was reacting to the contact in ways which were new to him.

Harry was uncomfortable all the time, he was stiff as a stick, Susan had to continuously remind him to loosen his body. This was not helping him avoid stepping on her toes. He was apologizing every time he stepped on her foot, she had to order him to stay quiet. They had to take a break in thirty minutes, Susan had to put a mild pain numbing charm on her toes. They finished the lesson an hour later and Harry walked her to the Hufflepuff common room.

She told him on their way that Hufflepuff common room was closest to the kitchens, she even showed him the entrance to the kitchens. It was just below the great hall behind a painting of a fruit bowl. She told him that to open the doorway hidden behind the painting, they had to press the three peaches in the bowl at the same time. They did not enter the kitchen but Harry decided that he would come and see dobby on Christmas in the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, they were standing outside a painting of four wizards and witches sitting around a round table, drinking from golden goblets, a pitcher place in the centre of table. She gave the password but before entering, she turned towards Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Harry!" and with that she entered the common room, the painting closing behind her. He was looking at the painting with unfocussed eyes, his hand moved over the spot where her lips touched his cheek. It took a minute before he started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

He entered the common room with a goofy grin on his face, his mind was still going over the moment he shared with Susan. This wasn't missed by the bushy haired brunette who was sitting on the couch, waiting for Harry. Ron was sitting on the chair on the far side and Neville had occupied the chair opposite to Ron. Harry plopped down on the couch next to Hermione.

"How was your evening?" Hermione could not stop herself from asking him.

"Great, it was great." Hermione's smile faltered a bit at that admission. She was in a way Happy for her best friend but she was still resenting her decision not to wait a bit longer for Harry to ask her to Ball. Hindsight can mess with people's brains, at least it was doing so with Hermione.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." She rose and walked to the girls' dormitory without another word.

"What's with her?" Harry asked Neville with a questioning look, Neville just shrugged.

Harry realized that Hermione had been behaving a bit odd for the last two weeks, he needed to talk to her and make sure that everything was alright. It won't do to have your best friend worried about something and having no knowledge about it. He would need to corner her to talk to her without any interruptions.

"Harry, how is it going with Susan?" Neville asked him casually, he didn't move his eyes from the book currently open in his lap. Ron on the other hand was busy playing a game of wizard chess against himself. Fellow Gryffindors had started to refuse Ron for chess matches as he would beat them easily and will remind them the next time they play again.

"Good, I guess. Is she always this bubbly?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, Neville just chuckled.

"Yeah, she is quite active all the time and talkative. When we were kids, it was too loud whenever Hannah and Susan came over to play." Neville replied truthfully with a smile.

"You knew her even before school?" Harry asked, his astonishment clear on his face.

"Yeah, my grandma liked Madam Bones since she was a auror trainee, and I told you about Hannah and her mum. So, I was pretty close to both of them. But then we were sorted into different houses, since then I haven't spoken to them that much regularly but we are on friendly terms anyway."

A few minute later they all called it a night and went to the dorm to get the much-needed sleep.

-X-X-

It was during their morning run when they were in the gymnasium, working out when Harry thought it was the right time to broach the subject. She was wearing his jersey from the first task.

"Hermione what is going on with you? You seem distracted for past few days." Harry asked, walking towards her, a look of concern and care on his face.

"It's nothing, Harry, really." She tried to stop the discussion before it started.

"Don't insult me by telling that nothing is wrong. I'm your best friend and I notice when something is bothering you." Harry asked, his voice gentle.

She bit her lower lip, which she had been doing a lot this term whenever she was deep in thought. "Do you like her?" She asked in a very gentle tone.

"Well, yes, I mean, She is cute and she is a fun person. I think she is a good person." Harry answered, he was playing the conversation they had yesterday. "Why do you ask?"

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to end up with a fangirl or a gossipmonger." Hermione answered. It pained her heart but tried to be truthful and accepting of Harry's decision. Who was she to ruin any chance he had at normalcy?

"That was all? You were worried about this for these past few days?" Harry chuckled at the thought and stepped closer to Hermione. He put his hand on her shoulder in an assuring manner. "You worry too much about me, Hermione."

"It's my job, being a best friend and all." Hermione answered, forcing a smile to draw her point home.

"What would I do without you Hermione." Harry answered, his eyes showing his gratitude.

-X-X-

Harry was having a bit trouble with learning dance, it was not that the teacher was bad but the problem was the other way around; the teacher was too good, in more ways than one. Harry got uncomfortable the moment Susan stepped closer or they touched each other at any other part then necessary for waltz. On the third evening, Susan had had enough of it.

"Harry what's your problem? Why do you freeze whenever our bodies come in contact?" Susan asked angrily; less angry and more fed up.

"Susan, it's not about you. I promise. It's just something that I don't want to talk about." Harry answered truthfully, he was worried that she won't like it and will try to push him for answer. His worries did not keep the blush from reaching his face.

"Look Harry, it's ok if our bodies come in contact, it will happen in dance." She answered him with an understanding look in her eyes which changed into a mischievous gleam a moment later, "although I won't mind an occasional wandering of hands".

This was enough to make Harry as red as a ripe tomato, he was stuttering and spluttering while trying to come up with a response. This sent her into a fit of giggling, Harry won't tell anyone but he had started to like this reaction coming from Susan. She regained her composure and stepped closer to Harry so she can move them into position so they can continue their practice.

"Now, try to relax. If it helps, just think I'm a dummy." She suggested with a good-natured smile which relaxed Harry significantly.

It was the Christmas eve and their last dance practice before the ball. They had started to spend a major part of their free time with each other. Their dance practices now extended from dinner to curfew. Since the younger students left the school and the holidays began, the pair had started to spend their days together too. Sometimes Hermione was present but she also preferred to spend time in library this past week, which left Susan and Harry with a considerable chunk of free time in each other's company, alone.

They were busy practicing when a thought came into Susan's mind. They had only used four out of five records, the last record was not touched as it was filled with slow, romantic songs on string quartet. She thought may be this would be a good final day practice. She explained to Harry that towards the end of the evening, the band will play slow music as to give couples some romantic time. This made Harry blush but he tried to override it with a question. "How is that different from the regular one?"

"Well, apart from being slow, the position of the partners is different. The girl keeps her hands around boy's neck and the boy keeps his hands on her waist." She answered and placed his hands on her waist. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, they were standing quite close so that their chests were touching. Harry turned crimson at the contact and proximity. Susan was looking into his eyes, she had to tilt her head a bit upwards as Harry was couple of inches taller than her. She could feel the depth of his eyes, they had the maturity of someone twice their age but it also had the 'lost' look which made her swoon over him.

It was pure instinct that she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, the kiss was over in a second but Harry completely froze. His eyes were shut close and Susan could feel gears running in his mind. He opened his eyes a few moments later and Susan could see the look of longing and affection and she gave it in to the urge.

She leaned into him again but this time with more intensity than before. Harry responded with the same intensity. The intensity only increased as the time elapsed around them.

-X-X-

Harry entered through the portrait hole just after curfew with a goofy grin and dazed look. He walked across the room and sat on the couch, next to Hermione, who was busy reading a small book. Ron was seating in a chair close by and Neville occupied the chair on the right side of the couch.

"Earth to Harry, Earth to Harry, can you hear us?" Neville asked, a bit surprised with Harry's present distracted state.

"Hmm…." Harry looked towards Neville with a confused look.

"Want to talk? What happened?" Hermione asked, attempting to keep expressions away from her face, her eyes still not leaving the book except for a few glances.

"Something good." He walked away towards his dormitory with that response, leaving the three Gryffindors befuddled.

-X-X-

Harry woke up early on the Christmas morning. He ran down the stairs towards the common room with two gift boxes in his hand, one was significantly larger than the second one. The moment he stepped into the common room, he spotted the brown-haired friend of his, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, a gift box in her left hand.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione." Harry ran up to her and gave her a tight hug, she reciprocated in kind.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She replied excitedly. Harry gave her the two gifts he had got for her. She took them and gave her own gift to Harry which he accepted with a smile.

Harry let Hermione open her gifts first. She decided to open the bigger one first. It was a set of old leather bound tomes related to charms and runes, their binding tearing at the sides. She remembered mentioning them to Harry in passing a few weeks ago, she was a bit surprised that he remembered them. All she could say was a mumbled 'thank you' and a genuine smile which should convey the feeling.

The second gift was a flat box covered in plain scarlet paper and tied up with a golden ribbon bow. She meticulously opened the ribbon and remove the paper so that there was no tearing. It was a black velvet jewellery box, she looked at Harry with wide eyes, trying to tell him that he had gone overboard with it. She knew that the books themselves were very old and collectibles and hence would have cost him a fortune. If he had in fact bought her jewellery, it was really too much. She wanted to protest but before she could say anything, Harry put his hand on her shoulder in a very assuring manner, ending all possible arguments.

She opened the lid of the velvet box, there was the silver locket with the book pendant propped by the velvet casing. She gently removed as if her touch could damage the intricate design on the jewellery.

"This is gorgeous." She commented, her eyes fixed on the pendant. She dropped the empty jewellery box on the couch, gave the locket to Harry and turned around so he could place it around her neck. Harry moved the bushy mane of hers to the side and clasped the ends on the chain around her neck. Hermione turned back and threw her arms around his neck and brought him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Harry. It really is gorgeous."

"The actual beauty is inside, Hermione." Harry whispered in her ear. She slowly drew back from the hug and opened the locket to find the picture of them seating under the tree in their blissful solitude. Her eyes threatened to tear with emotions of joy and contentment. Harry threw his arm around her shoulder to bring her in a one arm hug, she was still holding the locket with both her hands. Finally, her eyes moved to the other side of the locket, the message ('With Love, From HJP') and her breath caught in her chest. She was certain that he didn't mean in any way other than sisterly or seriously platonic way.

Now it was Harry's turn to open the gift, he opened the gift box to find a rolled canvas with a silver ribbon tying it. He extracted it, removed the ribbon and unrolled it, it was a family tree of Potter family for the last four generations. Each member had their small portrait or photo attached on it with their names, date of birth and date of demise. Every member was connected to the adjacent one by a branch of holly. He was dumbstruck, his eyes were welling with tears. Now he held the piece that showed what Voldemort had taken from him that fateful night, all those years back. The link of normalcy which was destroyed by the actions of a madman. Hermione stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Remus and Sirius helped me in making this. They gave me the paintings and photos of your ancestors from your family vault." Hermione answered the question that was bubbling inside Harry.

"Thanks Hermione, that's the most thoughtful gift anyone has given me." He answered, his teary eyes still fixed on the family tree.

Hermione told him to wait for her and ran up to her dormitory to keep the books safe in her trunk. She returned in a minute, Harry was still focussed on the gift he received from Hermione.

"Where do you want to put it?" She asked and sat on the couch next to him.

"I don't know, I have no idea." Harry answered truthfully.

"You can put it on the inside of the trunk or may the canopy of your four-poster." She suggested. "You can decide later. Put it in your trunk and come back, it's time for the run."

Five minutes later, the duo was on the school ground running towards the quidditch pitch. It didn't take them much time to start their routine exercises in the gymnasium. An hour later, they were walking towards the castle, completely exhausted. On their way back they saw Hagrid coming out of the castle so they decided to wish him.

"Hey Hagrid, merry Christmas." They spoke in unison.

"Merry Christmas, yeh two." He replied and hugged both of them together in a tight hug that left no space for air in their lungs. Hagrid released them from the torture very soon.

"How are you doing, Hagrid?" Hermione asked. Since the article came out, Hagrid was very reserve and even during the classes, he was not that enthusiastic about the subject as earlier. It took a few days and a couple of visits by headmaster and both of them to get his spirits back to where they belonged.

"Dear Ol' me iz doin jus' fine. Would yeh like to come for tea?" Hagrid asked with a genuine smile of his own, this feature was missing for quite some time from the behaviour of the half giant.

"We would love to. We'll see you after breakfast Hagrid." Harry spoke and they started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. They had too much to do today.

"What do you want to do today, Harry?" Hermione asked, once they reached the common room.

"Uh…. I wanted to go to the kitchen after breakfast so I can personally hand dobby his gift. Then we have to go to Hagrid's, after lunch I wanted to open the other gifts. Then maybe spent some time with Susan in the afternoon. What were you planning?"

"Well apart from what you said, I wanted to make a snowman."

An hour later, the duo was standing in front of the kitchen portrait of fruit bowl. Harry explained how to go through the portrait and let Hermione try it. She pressed the three peaches which revealed the hall behind the portrait.

It was the exact replica of the great hall but longer and less high. There were for long tables present which most probably were aligned to the ones in the great hall. They entered a few feet behind the teachers' table, on the other end of the hall was multiple cauldrons and pans were placed on fire. The hall was filled with aroma of many spices and under preparation food. The moment they entered, six house-elves pushed and dragged them to one of the four long tables and sat them. Dobby appeared a moment later wearing ridiculously colourful socks that can put a hippy to shame. He was also wearing a scarf and some hats, his bat like ears were pointed sideward due to the hats. He had the most contagious smile and the excitement of a child in a toy store, he was literally dancing with excitement.

"What can dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter Sir and Ms. Grangy?" Dobby asked with bubbling excitement.

"Merry Christmas my friend!" Harry leaned forward and hugged the free elf, he released him and handed him the pair of socks he had bought for him, Hermione followed the suit. This show of affection brought happy tears to the fore for the elf.

"Dobby is Harry Potter's friend?" He asked, his eyes filled with gratitude, Harry just nodded and smiled. "Harry Potter is great wizard, you too Ms. Grangy. Dobby bring cake for his friends." Dobby ran towards the other end and passed through a door. He returned with a big cake that could feed four people. Harry and Hermione were both full with the breakfast they had a few minutes ago, and they did not want to refuse Dobby so they asked him to pack the cake which the elf did without any hesitation. Before they rose to leave, they saw an elf lying by the fireplace in blue frock and a pointy hat. A few empty glass bottles were rolling around the elf, Hermione looked towards Dobby with a questioning look.

"Miss, its Winky, her master freed her, Winky don't like being free. She is sad so she drinks." He answered with a morose expression.

They remembered the name, hell, the incident was etched into their memory as if it was yesterday.

"Miss, she wants a family. Winky losing her magic. She don't want to live without family."

Hermione looked at Harry for any solution, he was a bit surprised that she was expecting him to provide a solution. An idea struck him.

"Dobby, get Winky sobered up and ask her to go to Mrs. Weasley. I think they both will be able to help each other." Harry instructed the little elf who nodded his head very enthusiastically. Harry saw that Hermione was looking at him with a questioning look.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I will pay her allowance and I will write a letter to Mrs. Weasley in the afternoon to explain everything." They said their goodbyes to the elf, picked up the cake and left the kitchen to visit Hagrid.

It was a pleasant morning at Hagrid's; between tea, cake and Hagrid's rock muffins they spoke about everything at length. They shared stories and talked about the first task in particular and dragons in general. They bid their farewells before lunch and went to the common room. Harry wanted to pick up Susan's gift so he can give it himself after lunch.

It was just after lunch when Harry asked Susan to step out of great hall so they can talk in private. They stepped into a corridor which was empty except for a few students walking towards their destination.

Harry extracted a flat rectangular velvet box which was similar to Hermione's and passed it to Susan.

"Happy Christmas Susan." He kissed the edge of her mouth, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful." She answered with a broad smile tugging at her lips, threatening to split the face in two. "Someone is trying to get into my good graces, what are your intentions?" She asked with a mischievous smile and wiggling eyebrows. Harry turned beet red and did a brilliant impression of goldfish. "Just kidding, I like it Potter. Want to go for a walk?" Harry agreed but before they started walking, Susan turned around so Harry could tie the locket around her neck. The pendant landed just above her ample bosom, accentuating her beauty. Harry signalled Hermione from the double doors of the great hall that he would be outside.

They were back to the spot near the shore of the lake. Their afternoon was spent making snowman and snow fairies. They indulged in a snow fight which concluded with Harry getting hit in the face with a snowball. Susan doubled over laughing, Harry joined in laughter once he cleared the snow from his face. It took five minutes before their laughter subsided, it was four in the afternoon and they started walking towards the castle.

"I won!" Susan chimed, raising her hands in the air in a victorious gesture.

"That was a lucky hit." Harry replied, looking a bit sheepish.

"Aww, you will get lucky next time." She replied while making a baby face. She than started laughing and truth be told, her laughter was really infectious.

-X-X-

Harry-Hermione were sitting in the common room, this time at a corner table. Their gifts were on the table and they were in the process of opening them one by one. Harry received a Weasley jumper Mrs. Weasley, it was emerald green with a red dragon on the front. His muggle relatives had sent him used shoelaces, he just floated them in to the fire at the fireplace. Dobby had given him a pair of mismatched socks, one was maroon with a golden snitch on it, the second was violet with a white owl on it. There was a brown cardboard box also which was delivered by the florist this morning, it had the blue lily corsage and a lapel pin flower.

The duo went their separate ways a few minutes before half past five to get ready for the big evening. It wouldn't do to be late for the opening dance.

A/N: Here it is. One possible scenario which will lead to completely different circumstances. Hope you like it. Please Review.


End file.
